Naruto Gaiden: Shinobi Magister no Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei
by xxxFruitPunchSamuraixxx
Summary: Ini Bukanlah cerita mengenai seorang anak meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage atau menjadi seorang pahlawan agar diakui banyak orang ataupun terjebak di dunia lain lalu mencari jalan pulang menuju dunianya. Itu adalah sebuah cerita lama. Ini adalah cerita mengenai Uzumaki Naruto sang Magister Magi Sennin.


**Halo semuanya** **xxxFruitPunchSamuraixxx - san disini!  
**

 **Pertama-tama ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum kalian membaca fic ini.**

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat sebuah light novel namun entah bagaimana,** **tanpa alasan yang jelas aku berakhir menjadi penulis Fic disini.**

 **Dan ini adalah fic pertamaku.**

 **Aku buat seperti di light novel yang menggunakan volume dan chapter.**

 **Aku tahu ini hal yang aneh untuk sebuah Fic, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menulis seperti ini.**

 **Jadi, Silakan nikmati membaca cerita ini!**

* * *

 **Vol 1: Enter The Magic Highschool**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Part 1**

Sihir .

Sihir bukanlah produk yang lahir dari legenda ataupun dongeng, melainkan telah menjadi teknologi nyata yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui secara pasti kapan sihir itu pertama kali ditemukan.

Catatan pertama yang dapat dipastikan kebenarannya itu terjadi pada tahun 1999 AD.

Kasus yang pertama terjadi, ketika seorang petugas polisi memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk menghentikan teror nuklir yang dilakukan sekelompok orang yang fanatik demi menunaikan ramalan pemusnahan umat manusia, kejadian ini menjadi kasus sihir pertama yang bisa diverifikasi di jaman modern.

Pada awalnya, kemampuan yang tidak biasa itu disebut _'kekuatan Supranatural'_. Sebuah kemampuan yang hadir dalam diri seseorang yang murni terlahir dalam diri manusia, mutasi mendadak, dimana awalnya teknologi untuk dapat menyebarkannya kepada orang lain dianggap suatu hal yang mustahil.

Namun, itu adalah anggapan yang keliru.

Melalui penelitian tentang _'kekuatan supranatural'_ yang kebanyakan dipengaruhi oleh negara-negara timur dan barat, keberadaan orang orang yang memiliki sihir secara bertahap dipublikasikan. Sehingga Hal ini memungkinkan untuk mereproduksi 'kekuatan supranatural' melalui sihir.

Tentu saja, dibutuhkan talenta untuk dapat melakukannya. Akan tetapi, hanya mereka yang diberkahi dengan bakat tinggi yang mampu menguasainya dan mencapai tingkat profesional, sama halnya seperti orang orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam seni atau sains.

Kekuatan supranatural menjadi teknologi sistematis melalui sihir , sementara sihir menjadi keterampilan teknis. Sebutan untuk seorang _'pengguna kekuatan supranatural'_ berubah menjadi seorang _'Teknisi Sihir'_.

Teknisi Sihir yang terampil, bahkan mampu menekan senjata nuklir, sehingga menjadikan mereka senjata yang ampuh bagi suatu negara.

Pada akhir abad ke 21. Tepatnya pada tahun 2095, berbagai bangsa di dunia, yang masih terpecah-pecah, berlomba-lomba untuk mendidik dan menghasilkan teknisi sihir.

SMA Satu yang berafiliasi dengan Universitas Sihir Nasional.

Merupakan institusi sihir yang terkenal paling banyak mengirimkan lulusannya ke Universitas Sihir Nasional setiap tahunnya.

Pada saat yang sama, sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah elit yang menghasilkan teknisi sihir bermutu ( dengan kata lain para penyihir ) dalam jumlah terbanyak.

Sehubungan dengan pendidikan sihir, tidak ada sikap resmi dalam penyediaan kesempatan yang sama dalam pendidikan.

Negara ini tidak memiliki kemewahan untuk melakukannya.

Selanjutnya, perdebatan idealis dan kekanak-kanakan seputar adanya pembeda-bedaan antara yang mampu dan tidak mampu tidak dipedulikan.

Sepenuhnya tergantung pada bakat individu itu.

berorientasi pada kompetensi yang keras.

Itulah dunia sihir.

Di sekolah ini di mana hanya elit yang diterima, sejak awal pendaftaran, para siswa sudah dibagi menjadi berprestasi tinggi dan berprestasi rendah.

Ini adalah sebuah cerita mengenai seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto…

Bukanlah cerita mengenai seorang anak meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage atau menjadi seorang pahlawan agar diakui banyak orang ataupun terjebak di dunia lain lalu mencari jalan pulang menuju dunianya.

Itu adalah sebuah cerita lama…..

Ini merupakan cerita yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Ya sebuah cerita yang sangat berbeda dan baru.

Cerita mengenai Uzumaki Naruto sang Magister Magi Sennin.

 **Part 2**

Tempat itu sangat gelap…seolah semuanya diselimuti tinta.

Pria itu berlari menembus kegelapan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Matanya bukanlah mata manusia biasa.

Matanya memiliki pola yang kompleks, bukti bahwa dia memiliki garis keturunan tertentu, yang menguasai sebuah doujutsu.

Selain itu, bagi pria ini, hal seperti kegelapan tak akan mampu menakutinya.

Nama pria ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia merupakan seorang shinobi yang ototnya bagai kawat baja yang ditempa dari baja terbaik.

Namun, itu bukanlah otot yang tak berguna. Otot-ototnya layaknya otot macan tutul ataupun singa, dengan sedikit kelembutan dari lemak yang tersisa.

 _Jadi ini istana Ootsuki Kaguya, huh…_

Di masa lalu, Naruto, Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya telah mengalahkan Kaguya. Itu karena Kaguya telah berencana untuk mengorbankan seluruh shinobi, dan menyerap chakranya. Jelas bahwa mereka tak akan menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa iba pada klan sejenis itu.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak saat itu sampai kematian menghampiri Naruto. Namun, ada sebuah fakta yang membuatnya terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata saja.

Ia terbangun, seolah-olah seperti ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Terbangun di sebuah reruntuhan yang tampaknya berusia ribuan tahun. Dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya, ia mulai mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasa energy alam saat melakukannya.

Sebuah energy yang mirip seperti cakra namun berbeda dari cakra. Sadar ia dengan cepat berlari keluarga dari reruntuhan itu dan matanya melebar dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan ia temukan di Konoha maupun desa-desa ninja ataupun desa lainya. Langit dan hutan yang terbentang luas dihadapannya, didekatnya mahkluk-mahkluk aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya sedang melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Naruto serta ada juga yang terbang bebas dilangit.

Sadar bahwa sekarang ia hanyalah bocah berusia 7 Tahun (Meskipun ia sangat terkejut pada awalnya) serta fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak berada di dunianya lagi. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pergi ke pemukiman terkedekat meskipun jaraknya ratusan kilometer.

Dari sinilah petualangan baru Naruto dimulai diawali dengan pertemuan Naruto dengan Nagi dan Anggota Ala Rubra lalu ia bergabung dengan mereka, melakukan aksi-aksi heroic dan puncaknya menyelamatkan dunia dari penyihir permulaan.

Dipuja-dipuja sebagai seorang pahlawan, jujur membuat ia teringat akan waktu ia mengalahkan Pein dimana orang-orang di desa Konoha mulai mengangapnya seorang pahlawan.

Namun ada yang benar-benar menggangu pikirannya.

Yaitu pada kata-kata penyihir pemulaan pada dia saat mereka bertemu.

'Meskipun kau tidak memliki mata putih dan tanduk seperti mereka tapi, tak bisa kupercaya masih ada orang yang memilki kemapuan mata menjijikan itu setelah ribuan tahun telah punah'

Jujur saja ia tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu saat sang penyihir permulaan melihat Sharingan dan Rinnegannya.

Awalnya juga Naruto cukup terkejut akan terbangkitnya Sharingan dan Rinnegan pada dirinya yang merupakan keturunan Uzumaki bergaris darah Senju. Kurama sudah tidak bersama dengannya lagi tapi cakranya dan para bijuu masih ada dalam dirinya ditambah dengan cakra Yang yang ia dapatkan dari Rikudou Sennin apakah itu yang menjadi penyebab ia mendapatkan Sharingan… ? begitu pula dengan Rinnegan di mata kirinya …?

Tidak peduli bagaimana ia mencari jawabannya tetap ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Namun Fakta bahwa penyihir permulaan, Ialda mengenali matanya terutama Rinnegan membuktikan bahwa ada jejak shinobi di dunia ini namun mata putih dan bertanduk yang dimaksud oleh Ialda adalah Klan Ootsuki.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mata putih dan bertanduk hanya Klan Ootsuki sajalah yang sangat cocok dengan kriteria itu.

Meskipun di masa lalu Sasukelah yang melakukan tugas ini karena hanya Sharingan dan Rinnegannya lah yang mampu mengikuti jejak Kaguya yang merupakan bagian dari Klan Ootsuki.

Namun kali ini giliran Narutolah yang akan melakukannya meskipun ia cukup ragu apakah Rinnegannya bisa melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke…?

Namun ia tidak boleh menyerah, walaupun ia sudah mati dan dikirim ke dunia lain ia masihlah Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja dari Desa Konoha.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mencari misteri mengenai asal-usul Klan Ootsuki. Naruto lebih tertarik kenapa mereka terus berpindah dari dunia yang satu ke dunia yang lain …?

Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya…?

Dan kenapa mereka harus mengumpulkan pohon Cakra…?

Hal itu sangat disayangkan, namun pertemuan yang tak disangka dengan Rikudou Sennin merupakan hal yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, dan informasi yang dapatkan dari reruntuhan Klan Ootsuki yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun yang berada di Mundus Magius sangatlah sedikit.

Naruto bukanlah Sasuke meskipun ia harus mencari jejak-jejak Ootsuki Naruto lebih suka menikmati kehidupan keduanya ini dan berpikiran lebih fleksibel karena pemikiran itulah terkadang Shikamaru selalu menceramahinya.

Dan kini, Naruto akhirnya telah menapakkan kakinya di reruntuhan historis yang tampaknya merupakan istana Ootsuki.

 _…_ _Tidak ada satupun jejak kehidupan sejak sekian lama. Tampaknya lebih baik menganggap tempat ini sebagai tempat yang sudah lama ditinggalkan._

Dia mengira-ngira sudah berapa jauh mereka bergerak.

Naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan di dalam kegelapan.

Gulungan itu tak terjulur. Diantara gulungan lapuk yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, gulungan itu satu-satunya yang utuh. Seseorang tanpa kemampuan observasi yang langka seperti Naruto tidak akan pernah menemukannya.

Naruto dengan hati-hati mengambil gulungan itu, dan sambil memastikan bagian luarnya tak terkikis, ia mengikatkan benda itu di ikatan pinggangnya.

Sebuah dokumen yang dibuat sehingga dia dapat bertahan dari waktu ke waktu pastilah merupakan sebuah potongan rahasia sebuah kejadian.

Di luar jendela, petir muncul menyayat setiap lapis kegelapan.

Dan, secara simultan, sebuah serangan berupa sayatan menuju kearahnya.

 _Seorang musuh, huh._

Inilah yang diproses pikiran Naruto sambil menghindari serangan itu:

Serangan ini tak mungkin berasal dari sekelompok pasukan tentara yang ramah yang sedang mengatur strategi. Serangan itu tak mungkin berasal dari penduduk biasa.

Maka artinya sang penyerang adalah musuh.

Siapa musuh itu, atau mengapa mereka mencoba untuk membunuhnya, analisis seperti itu lebih baik dilakukan saat keadaan sudah lebih tenang.

Pedang yang melayang ke arahnya tampak haus akan darah, namun ia berhasil menghindarinya dan masih hidup.

Untuk saat ini, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _Chidori!_

Naruto mengumpulkan chakranya, mengakumulasinya di tangan kanannya.

Butuh waktu lama agar Naruto agar bisa menguasai teknik ini karena elemen petir bukanlah keahliannya. Namun dengan bantuan dari Rinnegan dan cakra Rikudou Sennin bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menguasai semua elemen dasar berserta beberapa elemen Kekkei Genkai.

Elemen petirnya membentuk plasma di tangannya, menghantam ion-ion di udara. Suara 'chi-chi-chi' yang muncul terasa hampir sama dengan suara yang dikeluarkan burung gagak.

Serangan kedua pria itu saling silang.

!

Musuhnya merupakan _ogre_.

Musuh itu seperti makhluk yang muncul di buku cerita anak-anak, itu kalau itu masih didunianya. Namun selama di Mundus Magius ia telah bertemu berbagai mahkluk aneh dan unik jadi ia tidaklah kaget lagi.

Mereka adalah dua pria dengan tanduk yang tumbuh di kepala mereka.

Musuhnya merupakan seorang pria raksasa, dan yang satunya merupakan pria muda yang sangat cantik yang dibawa oleh tangan raksasa itu.

Cara mereka bergerak tak salah lagi menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah shinobi, atau mungkin samurai, namun di saat itu juga, Naruto teringat satu hal.

 _Klan Ootsuki lainnya ya….._

Klan Ootsuki. Mereka memiliki tanduk dan juga mata putih yang merupakan Byakugan. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa itulah perbedaan terbesar mereka dengan keturunan manusia mereka yang lainnya.

Dua pria dengan tanduk yang tumbuh di dahi mereka ada disini, di istana Kaguya. Yang bisa berarti satu hal.

"Kau bukan Kaguya, kan?" Sang pria muda meninggikan suaranya dengan sikap seolah meminta Naruto untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dia telah menyerangnya, jadi pria muda itu mungkin mengkonfirmasi.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan melompat.

Tampaknya lawannya juga merasa terganggu dengan pertemuan mereka.

 _Aku tidak tahu teknik sihir aneh apa yang mereka bisa gunakan, tapi…_

Naruto bisa merasakan energy sihir yang sangat kuat pada mereka berdua. Jika ia panik, tekniknya akan jadi tak berguna.

 _Aku hanya perlu membidik kepala mereka!_

Tanpa ragu, Naruto melompat dengan maksud menyerang bagian belakang leher raksasa itu.

"!"

Naruto tak mengira pria itu akan bergerak lebih lambat darinya.

Itu karena Naruto sangat cepat.

Saat Naruto akan bergerak, otot-otot mereka sedikit menegang mempersiapkan gerakan. Mata Naruto tak pernah berpaling dari _'sumber'_ gerakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan mereka itu. Itulah mengapa adalah hal yang mungkin baginya untuk bergerak sebelum lawannya bergerak.

Pedang yang dialiri sihir petir menyayat di kegelapan.

 _Sial, Seranganku terlalu dangkal!_

Tanduk raksasa itu terhempas memutar di udara.

Namun, itu bukanlah luka fatal. Raksasa itu terpental ke belakang, kemudian mengeluarkan kampak besar untuk serangan balasan.

 _Mereka ada di posisi yang memiliki keuntungan._

Sambil menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dapat melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu, Naruto melompat ke atas. Kampak besar itu meluncur di bawahnya, menghasilkan retakan besar pada lantai.

Itu adalah kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Itu tak mungkin berasal dari kekuatan otot yang sederhana, kemungkinan raksasa itu memperkuat otot-ototnya dengan sejenis jutsu atau sihir.

 _Apa-apaan dia ini, Ini seperti melawan Rakan saja!._

Jack Rakan, salah satu anggota Ala Rubra dijuliki sebagai Rakan Seribu pedang. Diantara seluruh anggota Ala Rubra dia adalah salah satu yang disebut monster tak terkalahkan bersama dengan Nagi.

Itu karena ia kekuatan fisiknya gila-gilaan kuat bahkan tanpa menggunakan sihir, Ki, maupun cakra. Naruto selalu saja kalah melawannya dan Nagi jika diajak sparing ataupun latih tanding.

Naruto bukanlah seorang pengecut ataupun pecundang yang akan lari untuk berpaling dan kabur dari sini.

Bagi shinobi, menjalankan misimu adalah hal yang lebih penting daripada apapun. Walaupun Naruto selalu melanggar hal ini yang membuat masalah-masalah selalu datang menghampirinya.

Saat ini. Tujuan Naruto hanyalah mendapatkan gulungan ini.

Ia juga mengerti bahwa beberapa orang-orang bergaris keturunan Ootsuki telah mulai bergerak. Dan juga ia tak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Belum lagi…

 _Sial, Aku lupa Dragon Quest IX yang akan dirili besok!_

Dan karena itu, Naruto berlari.

Lari Naruto begitu cepat hingga shinobi biasa tak akan mampu mengimbanginya.

Namun, kedua raksasa itu mampu mengejarnya.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, mereka bukanlah makhluk biasa.

Istana itu juga mulai runtuh setelah serangan terakhir tadi.

Namun kaki Naruto tak sama sekali tertatih. Langkah Naruto tak sedikitpun menunjukkan keraguan dalam kegelapan.

Naruto keluar dari istana itu.

Patung yang berada di luar menunjukkan cerita bagaimana dahulu tempat ini merupakan tempat yang makmur.

Naruto terus berlari.

Meskipun sekarang dia yang sekarang adalah seorang penyihir namun, sekali shinobi tetaplah shinobi dan berlari merupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ninja.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri!" Raksasa itu berteriak, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Sebilah kampak perang melayang ke arah Naruto.

 _Chop!_

Namun, yang dipenggal kampak raksasa itu bukanlah leher Naruto.

Yang terpenggal adalah lengan dari patung batu yang, sesaat lalu, tak ada disana.

"Patung?!" Sang Ootsuki berseru, "Dia bertukar tempat!"

Sang raksasa, begitu juga si pria muda yang berlari di belakang, keduanya menampakkan keterkejutan di wajah mereka.

"Itu Rinnegan, kan?" Ucap sang pria muda, dan bibirnya yang indah melengkungkan senyum yang merah semerah darah.

 **Part 3**

Kedamaian yang abadi itu tak pernah ada.

Hal ini memiliki kebenaran yang sama besarnya dengan fakta bahwa tak pernah ada perang yang abadi.

Namun, itu tak berarti bahwa pertempuran demi perdamaian merupakan hal yang tak berguna.

Malah, sebaliknya.

Pertempuran itu tidaklah tak berguna, karena tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya, orang-orang selalu bersiap akan perang saat mereka berada dalam kedamaian, dan berdoa agar perang segera berakhir saat mereka berada dalam perang.

Karena manusia, shinobi, penyihir, maupun mahkluk demi-human dan non-human, pada akhirnya mereka memiliki sedikit kesadaran dalam dirinya.

Kesadaran berupa, contohnya, mengetahui bahwa kau tak dapat melarikan diri dari karma atas pertempuranmu yang sebelumnya…

 **END Prolog**

* * *

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian...?**

 **Apa itu bagus...?**

 **Atau tidak...?**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, maklum masih seorang pemula.**

 **Jika sudah membacanya tolong di review agar aku bisa tahu pendapat kalian mengenai Fic ini, agar kedepanya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan pengetikan ataupun nama dalam cerita ini**

 **xxxFruitPunchSamuraixxx Out**

 **Ah salah** **xxxFruitPunchSamuraixxx Ja nai, Katsura da!  
**


End file.
